A Twisted Tale
by Godess-of-Destruction
Summary: this is gonna be short...Girl gets zapped to another world...there is my naff summary lol! This is my first fic so...be as harsh as u like ^_~


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pokémon games or the TV series blah, blah, blah…but seeing as this is my story I own my little bunch of trainers!

And remember people…READ AND REVIEW! ^_~

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter one

Jayne walked down the stairs, her turquoise coloured gameboy colour in her hands. The plush green carpet beneath her feet; she tripped, the ground rushed towards her. The gameboy slipped out of her grasp it hit the last few steps with a dull thud.

She hit the ground with a heavy thud; mud splashed her face. She rolled over grasping her shoulder and squeezing her eyes to ease the pain. A loud roar echoed through the silence and the pouring rain. The enormous grey rock snake smashed its tail down beside the injured girl. Mud sprayed every where, covering every thing. The child flinched.

The monster tossed its head to the side and let out a mighty roar that made the wet ground shake. Its many large segments illuminated by the flashes of lightening. 

Her vision blurred, she could no longer see. The girl drifted into unconsciousness with out hesitation. 

The onix retreated and started to search for somewhere dry to sleep, leaving the wounded girl stranded in the cold. 

The sun rose up above the mountains, illuminating every thing it touched. The birds twittered high up in the trees, and the ground shimmered in the sun. A girl with torn, muddy clothes trudged up the dirt path dragging her feet. She looked around studying the strange creatures that she happened to encounter. Her blue hair was tangled and her shoulder still ached since that attack last night. 

Where was she? This place was strange, totally different to England. Oh well; she was here now_. I'd better start looking for an inn or something_. Soon the girl stopped by a small wooden sign. 

'New Bark Town 1 ½ miles ß ' 

__

What the hell? New Bark Town, am I in Johto? Naw it's impossible...it's just in a game… 

The girl reached inside her tattered jacket. "A…Pokédex? This is totally messed up…" She held the small red encyclopedia in her hand. She flipped it open, and it spoke. 

"This pokédex belongs to Jayne… ID number: 48728…" Jayne flipped it shut and stuffed it back in her jacket. 

Running towards her was a boy on his horse, the horse seemed to have a horn and be…on fire. The pokémon slowed on command and started to trot over to her. It stopped, neighing as it did. 

"Hey there…" The boy said as he dismounted the horse pokémon. "What happened to you?" He kept a hand on the reigns as he spoke. Jayne said nothing to him for a second; she remembered the onix that had attacked her. 

"Uh…I was attacked…" She rubbed her sore neck "By a onix…" She sat down in the shade of a near by tree. 

"Wow! I'm surprised you actually survived! You're the third person this week!" The boy walked his Rapidash over to where Jayne was sitting. "You ok?" Jayne nodded.

An electric pokémon appeared from behind Jayne. Its red cheeks crackled. The mouse pokémon's eyes filled with joy as it sat in his trainer's lap "Pika!" 

"Is that yours?" The boy asked 

The gameboy screen flashed past in her mind, the Pikachu using thunderbolt on an enemy pokémon.

"Yeah…He's mine…" Steph patted the mouse pokémon on the head, "He's called Dark…"

***

"They rushed her to hospital…Th-they won't tell me what's wrong..." The voice on the other end of the telephone sounded worried. "She fell down the stairs…" Her voice trailed off into almost silent sobs. 

"Now, now…I'm sure she'll pull through…she's a strong girl…" The other voice tried to comfort the girls mother, seemingly not very effective.

A young boy stood some distance behind his mother, who was talking on the telephone; she seemed to be crying. He did not go over to her; he was rooted to the spot.

He turned away stepping silently out of the room. The young boy walked up the green carpeted stairs towards his room. He turned his head as he passed his older sister's room, now empty. He continued walking; he pushed open his bedroom door, expecting darkness. The light was on. The child walked over to his bed and sat down. 

"CHARMANDER!" The boy bolted and he turned around, whatever it was that had just screamed scared him witless. The small lizard stood on his bed rubbing its tail. "Char, charmander!" it cheerfully stated as it leaped up and hugged the blond haired boy in front of it. 

The blond haired boy peeled the fire pokémon off him and held it at a distance. "Toaster?" The charmander squealed with delight at the mention of it's own nickname.

***

"Oh my…" A nurse ran over to the two trainers that had just pushed past the large swinging door. "What happened?" The green haired nurse ran over to the wounded blue haired girl whom the blond haired boy was supporting. 

Dark ran past the nurse and leaped up onto the counter. "Pi!" The electric pokémon said as it leaped off the counter and sat next to his trainer on a chair. The nurse told the blond haired child to take the Pikachu to a pokémon center. He nodded and complied the electric pokémon followed him. 

"What in tarnation happened to you, dear?" She asked.

"Got attacked…by Onix…" The girl leaned back. Her shoulder was killing her! She rubbed her shoulder as she spoke, her blue hair was a mess, and her clothes were torn and muddy. The girls left leg had a large gash down it but the blood had long stopped flowing out of it. 

"What's yer name, dear?" The nurse asked as she assisted the trainer to her room via a wheel chair. 

"Jayne…" The blue haired girl's head flopped to one side, she had fainted, probably from lack of blood.

Jayne woke up in bed. Her vision was blurred and some stupid light was shining in her eyes. 

"Damn that's bright…" She lifted her hand to her face to try block out some of the light. 

"PIKA!" Her Pikachu exclaimed happily as his trainer sat up. The blond haired boy that she had met on the road was standing at the end of the white bed. He wore shades now, and so did Dark. "Pikachu!" Dark jumped onto Jayne's lap, showing her his little leather jacket with a bolt of lightening on the back. Jayne stroked her pokémon behind the ears and looked up towards the boy at the foot of the bed. 

"I didn't properly introduce my self before…I'm Daniel." The blond haired boy smiled, "Oh yeah, the nurse said that you can go in an hour..." Daniel turned away and moved towards the door. "Your clothes were beyond rescue so the nurse got you some new ones…they're over there. I'll be waiting just down the corridor…" He pointed towards a wooden chair with some folded clothes on and a pokédex, then he left the room. 


End file.
